Deseos carnales
by mai leonhart
Summary: Son oneshots yaoi, con diversas parejas por lo que si quereis saber mas tendreis que entrar. Cap: 1 El templo de buda. SasuNaru. Aviso contiene escenas violentas


**El templo de buda.**

Una aldea en su total destruido, cientos de cadáveres ahora bañaban sus calles y el motivo fuera una epidemia o eso al menos era lo que decía los informadores, y por ese motivo ese lugar había sido puesto en cuarentena.

No era mas que un rumor pero… podría ser Akatsuki quien lo hubiese provocado para localizar a otro de los demonios, y si era cierto podría encontrar información Itachi Uchiha y así poder encontrar también a Sasuke.

Pero lamentablemente no se permitía el paso y quienes iban, los ninjas no se harían cargo de buscarlos por lo que si conseguías olvídate de pedir ayuda por que te dejarían dentro sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

Al pasar escondiéndose entre las sombras de un bosque, Naruto pudo comprobar que, después de todo, no eran exagerados los datos que habían llegado del lugar, todas las calles y casa llenos de cuerpos cuyo olor le entraba en lo mas profundo de su tabique nasal, muchos de esos cuerpos estaban siendo devorados por los cuervos y las ratas de lugar, por lo que mas de una ocasión le dio arcadas al ver a esos animales comer como desesperados la carne podrida. Lo que le pareció un poco extraño era que si los animales se los comían deberían de morir al poco pero no era así. Por lo que se preguntó que fue lo que pasaba.

Salió de entres las sombra oír que alguien seguía con vida en ese lugar, ya que una voz cantando en Sutra se oía procedente de un viejo templo casi en ruinas.

Entró en su interior en donde encontró a una persona de avanzada edad sentada de rodillas, tenía las manos juntas en posición de oración.

Debía de ser la última superviviente de ese lugar y su rostro mostraba manchas producidas por alguna enfermedad.

- **¿Quién eres?** – preguntó la mujer aún estando de espaldas.

- **Entré al oír los cánticos**.

- **Rezaba por las personas que perdieron su vida por esa epidemia. ¿No sabes que todos murieron a causa de un veneno? Pobre chico, ahora ya no podrás salir con vida. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo a la tierra de buda**. – dijo la mujer volviendo a juntar las manos para seguir con sus plegarias.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a la anciana. Al ver sus movimientos extraños producidos por algo que tenía en su interior, el rubio decidió sacar una kunai y la aproximó al cuello de la mujer.

- **¿No has visto un ninja con ojos rojos por aquí?**

- **No se de quien me hablas. Pero yo misma le guiaré a la tierra de buda**.

- **Eres muy bondadosa**. – dijo burlonamente.

Las antes débiles convulsiones de la anciana ahora se habían vueltos salvajes como descontroladas, era como si algo en su interior la estuviera rompiendo.

- **Aaaaaaahhhh** – gritó la mujer, haciendo que el alarido llegase incluso asustar al rubio.

Y comenzó a salir de sus ojos y de su boca serpientes de color azul, por lo que en instinto Naruto cortó la garganta de la anciana mostrando que lo que era antes el cuerpo de una persona ahora estaba totalmente repleta de serpientes.

- **Se ha transformado**.

Un extraño sonido llamó la atención del rubio, venía de arriba y al dirigir su mirada al techo del templo pudo como cientos de serpientes caían sobre él. Haciéndolo desaparecer en un mar azul escamoso.

Naruto se encontraba ahora acostado en el suelo totalmente rodeado de esos odiosos reptiles, tenía pensado matarlas con un rápido movimiento pero quien le aseguraba que esas eran las únicas del lugar y además eran demasiadas, con un solo ataque podría matar algunas pero las demás le atacarían sin ninguna compasión.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenido cuando como alguien salía de entre las culebras, mostrando en sus ojos el para ya si conocido Sharingan activado, era Sasuke.

- **Ahora escúchame y contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Aparte de ti hay alguien más?** – preguntó el pelinegro sabiendo ya que nadie había con el dobe de Naruto. Era de esperar que hiciese una tontería como esa.

Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke había venido para ver si esto fuera a causa de los Akatsuki pero todavía no había comenzado su investigación.

- **Hay todo un grupo de ninjas. Aunque enviaras a todas tus serpientes contra ellos, no serían suficientes para detenerlos**.

- **Mentiroso**. – rió a lo bajo.

Se acercó pasando entre las cientos de serpientes que ahora rodeaban el cuerpo del rubio, estas al ver a su amo fueron apartándose, permitiendo así que pudiese llegar sin problemas.

- **Y por eso tendrás que ser castigado**.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que una serpiente saliera de entre los pliegues de su ropa, pero esta a diferencia a todas las demás era de color roja, el mismo rojo intenso de los ojos de su dueño. La serpiente pasó por el brazo hasta llegara a su mano la cual agarró la cabeza de esta. Haciendo la presión necesaria hizo que el reptil abriera la boca, mostrando sus colmillos de las que salían unas gotas transparentes, veneno.

Con la mano libre cogió el mentón del rubio para que la levantase, dejando así su cuello al descubierto. Y con la mano que poseía la serpiente, aproximo los afilados colmillos para así clavarlos en la yugular, haciendo que así el veneno llegase a todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

- **¿Qué… que me has hecho?**

- **Pronto lo sabrás…**

Se volvió a levantar haciendo que la serpiente roja se volviese a esconder entre su ropa. Y desde su posición podía ver como el veneno de su serpiente estaba haciendo efecto sobre el ojiazul.

Al principio el rubio no sentía ningún cambio pero poco a poco su cuerpo fue aumentando de temperatura al igual que la respiración, se sentía arder lo mas profundo de su ser, como si estuviera en el infierno.

- **¿Qué pasa Naruto? Estás todo rojo, puede ser que tengas fiebre**. – habló el Uchiha divertido viendo como el rubio se movía intentando calmar ese ardor que lo estaba invadiendo.

Naruto comenzó a respirar forzosamente por la boca, era como si pudiera conseguir el oxígeno suficiente para su cuero, y Sasuke le estaban haciendo sentir extraño, no sabía si era por su voz o por ese extraño veneno que la serpiente le había inyectado, pero de alguna forma quería que el Uchiha le tocara, quería sentirle.

El pelinegro acercó su mano hasta la los labios del rubio, consiguiendo que Naruto sacase la lengua para lamer un trozo del dedo que había entrado en la cavidad bucal.

Ahora de que se había asegurado de que el veneno estaba haciendo efecto sobre el rubio, el pelinegro retiró su mano, haciendo de paso que Naruto protestara por la perdida de su diversión.

Sasuke se alejó y se sentó en una vieja que había encontrado contra pared del templo. Tenía pensado disfrutar del espectáculo que estaba a punto de brindar el rubio.

Contempló los alrededores y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que las serpientes comenzasen con la diversión.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando sintió como dos serpientes se enroscaron cada uno alrededor de sus brazos haciendo que tuviese que levantarse del suelo y quedarse colgando del techo - impidiendo así que tocase el suelo con sus pies-, ya que estas se habían agarrado a las vigas del techo.

Naruto no entendían que estaba pasando, pero al poco una culebra bajo por la que estaba enroscada en su brazo derecho, colándose por debajo de su chaqueta naranja rozando su piel, lo que en principio no hacía mas que extrañar al rubio ahora estaba moviendo su cabeza un poco para atrás al sentir como esa serpiente estaba lamiendo una de sus tetillas bajo la ropa.

Esta diversión duro varios en las cuales la serpiente estaba turnándose entre las dos tetillas las cuales tocaba haciendo vibrar su lengua sobre ellas, lo que provocaba que el rubio suspirara, al mismo tiempo ya no sentía el agarrotamiento de los brazos por estar en esa posición sino que ahora estaba totalmente pendiente de lo que hacía ese reptil sobre su cuerpo.

Sasuke se encontraba sonriendo desde su posición, ver a Naruto de esa forma con su cara sonrojada y ver como movía las piernas intentando conseguir algún rozamiento para su desatendido miembro.

Tras un rato otra serpiente fue al cuerpo pero a diferencia del primero este vino desde abajo subiendo por debajo de los pantalones del rubio.

Naruto gimió al sentir la serpiente por encima de su erección ahora ya más notable. No entendía que estaba haciendo esa serpiente ya que esta no hacía más que moverse continuamente como si intentase salir del sitio. Pero no era eso lo que quería sino que… Se oyó un sonido de la ropa cayéndose al suelo, era el pantalón de Naruto que de alguna forma había conseguido desabrochar la serpiente.

Enseguida la serpiente entró dentro de los boxes del rubio, enroscándose alrededor del miembro de rubio, subiendo y bajado, haciendo los mismos movimientos de una mano, lo que hizo que el rubio gimiera mas fuerte casi con total descontrol, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien.

Sentir como esa serpiente se movía sobe su pene, aprontándole de forma que pudiese sentir los movimientos rápidos, aumentando el ritmo y disminuyendo evitando así que se corriera.

El pelinegro ya no podía aguantar más aquél exquisito espectáculo privado ya que su erección le estaba comenzando a doler dentro del pantalón. Se levantó de su asiento y se aproximo al rubio que ahora se encontraba inundado en un mar de placer y con un movimiento de mano aparecieron otras dos serpientes agarrasen de las piernas del rubio, dejándolo inclinado hacia delante por lo que el pelinegro aprovechó para besar la nuca, aunque más que beso fue un lametón provocativo. Le besó en la boca. Su lengua era inquieta y demandante. Se metió entre sus labios, forzándole a abrirlos, mientras sus manos estaban en sus nalgas, amasándolas como si le pertenecieran. A lo mejor era así.

El beso terminó, pero no los lengüetazas, que ahora descendieron hasta llegar a su cuello.

- **Delicioso culito el que tienes, eh?** – dijo suave y ronco al oído. - **Y me lo vas a prestar esta misma noche** – continuó hablando, ahora deslizando un dedo por la raja de mis nalgas, resbalando por el humedecido canal, encontrando rápidamente el sensible agujero de su ano. Consiguiendo que Naruto hiciera entre gemido de placer y de dolor-

- **Pero antes** – dijo son soltar la tetilla del rubio de su boca – **antes de disfrutar de tu culito** – mas besos, mas mordiscos de tetillas – **antes me vas a dar mamada** – ordenó.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la acercó hasta su verga. En un principio el rubio se negó a hacerlo por lo que tuvo una idea para que el rubio abriera la boca, ordenó a una de sus serpientes que dejara el pene de rubio, esto hizo extrañar al rubio pero al poco abrió inmediatamente la boca y el pelinegro la oportunidad para metérselo, la serpiente se encontraba frotándose contra la entrada de Naruto lo cual provocó que el rubio abriese al sentir como la serpiente intentaba a su interior. Y eso estaba delicioso. Más, mucho, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. El glande grueso y caliente calzaba a la perfección con la boca del ojiazul. Sus labios lo rodearon, tratando de abarcarlo en su totalidad.

- **Que boquita tienes** – dijo el Uchiha .

Naruto sintió cómo su frente pegaba en su duro abdomen y si nariz y ojos en la pelambre de su pubis.

- **Cómetela toda** – continuó – **cómetela entera y disfrútala mucho, porque dentro de poco la tendrás bien enterrada en el culo**.

Sus palabras le hicieron estremecer y se atragantó con más ganas todavía. Pasaron diez minutos, diez minutos eternos y lujuriosos. Lamió el grueso tronco venoso. Quería mas, no se sabía por que pero quería mas. Solo tenía eso dentro de su cabeza. Pero Sasuke pensó que era suficiente por lo que retiró su pene de la boca de Naruto.

- **Te encanta la verga, ¿verdad**? – preguntó malicioso, pero no le respondió, porque no sabía si le gustaban todas las vergas, pero sí sabía que me encantaba la de él.

Con un movimiento retiro todas las serpientes que mantenían atrapado al rubio, lo que provocó que casi cayese al suelo pero el pelinegro rodeándolo con su brazo su cintura.

-**Venga, putita** – le dijo señalando el suelo – **te voy a hacer gozar**.

A cuatro patas, como le indicó, permaneció a la espera de lo que prometía. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle las nalgas, y el deseo de que consumara su promesa. Sus dedos hurgaron entre sus nalgas y la sensación terminó de enloquecerle, que le hizo gemir sin el menor control.

- **Yo creo que estas más que preparado** – dijo entre sus nalgas, y su voz reverberó como un eco en mis entrañas.

Sentía que se incorporaba. Sentía sus manos en mi espalda resbalando hacia sus caderas. Sentía que le asía con fuerza, como si quisiera evitar que escapara, y sentía su miembro caliente y duro deslizándose entre la raja de sus nalgas, sensación maravillosa, aunque sólo fue por un par de segundos, sólo los necesarios para que su punta encontrara el mejor ángulo para penetrarle, cosa que comenzó a suceder aun antes de que su enfebrecido cerebro lograra registrarlo.

La primera impresión, la que registró más con la mente que con el cuerpo fue pasmosamente dolorosa, aunque no tanto como para opacar el deleitado goce de estar allí empinado, con un hombre desnudo pegado a sus espaldas. No tanto como para evitar sentirse deliciosamente lleno, ahíto, repleto de su carne, impregnado de aquella hombría con un sorpresivo placer que superaba con mucho el ardor que su verga. Gimió, rugió como un león herido, como algo sin alma dentro del cuerpo, algo desconocido, algo nuevo y perverso que asomaba de pronto desde su interior.

- **Eso es, putita** – espetó con el ímpetu de sus empujes – **gózala, disfruta la verga que te esta perforando el culo, muévete.**

Y se movió. Se movió hacia delante y hacia atrás. Hacia los lados, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y a donde lo hiciera encontraba siempre su enorme verga, siempre dura, llenándome aquel hueco antes desatendido y ahora tan hambriento y sudoroso.

Cogieron por espacio de una hora, siempre al borde del orgasmo, siempre deteniéndose en el precipicio sin fondo, tomando aliento, se besaban los ojos y la boca, le daba vuelta, le empinaba sobre el banco y se la volvía a clavar, sin la menor misericordia y entonces se la sacaba, le mordía los pezones mientras le abría las piernas y le enterraba tres dedos en el culo, ya tan dilatado y lubricado, y Naruto gemía, de cansancio, de placer, de lo que fuera, y entonces le sacaba los dedos y con un extraño brillo vidrioso en sus ojos le cargaba sobre su regazo, haciendo que se sentara sobre su verga mirando atentamente su rostro mientras lo hacía, embelesado con mi rictus de doloroso placer, y volvía a chuparme las tetillas mientras le palmeaba con fuerza las nalgas y el rubio cabalgaba con renovados bríos sobre su incansable verga.

- **No puedo mas** – le pedía de pronto tregua, y él le besaba de nuevo, las mejillas, los ojos cansados, las nalgas sudadas y me palmeaba el culo hasta que le ardía, hasta que le pedía seguir, hasta que le rogaba que me la metiera de nuevo.

Y continuaron, hasta que después de un rato o mucho rato, no lo se, se puso de pie y me jaló del pelo, jalándose la verga con frenesí frente a mis ojos y mi boca.

- **Quiero ver ese rostro bañado con mi leche** – dijo simplemente, y continuó jalándosela, mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo y no se detuvo hasta explotar en su cara. Su semen le bañó los ojos y la frente, escurrió por sus mejillas y se mezcló con su sudor y su placer. Se vino con el simple olor de su leche desparramada tan cerca de su nariz, de sentirla viscosa entre sus labios entreabiertos, con verlo así, hermoso y masculino de pie ante sus ojos. Se vine de puro cansancio. Quedándose dormido sobre el frió suelo.

Al despertar estaba seguro de que no lo encontraría en el templo pero no fue así sino que se encontró al pelinegro dormido a su lado, tranquilamente, por lo que se permitió poder verlo tranquilo por una vez en años. Pero esa felicidad no duró mucho ya que el pelinegro frunciendo el seño al recordar el lugar en la que se encontraba.

- **Vístete, dobe**- señaló el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía los pantalones.

- **Sasuke, yo…**

- **No voy a volver** – interrumpió el piçelinegro al saber cual iba a ser la petición del rubio.

- **No era eso** – negó con la cabeza el rubio, lo cual desconcertó a Sasuke – **lo que quería decirte es que estaré esperándote. Se que hasta que no mates a tu hermano, tu no volverás y que puede ser que nunca vuelvas pero quiero que recuerdes que te estaré esperando**. – agachó la mirada porque sabía que cuando las volviese a levantar ya no iba a estar Sasuke.

Y lo sabía por que al poco de que acabase de hablar el chakra que desprendía el ojinegro se estaba alejando a toda velocidad. Por lo que quedó ahí solo abandonado en el viejo templo de buda.

_**Fin**_.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ola eto, este es el primer lemon que escribo para naruto, ya me costó lo mió, llegué a pensar que no iba a dar hecho, aunque creo que no me quedó tan mal, ¿no?

Espero que os gustase, tengo pensado mas oneshots pero de momento no se cuando escribiré el siguiente, y si os a gustado ya sabéis , dejar reviews.

Besos


End file.
